


Please, Pull Me Back Together Again

by CaptainWayTooInvested



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Needles, and more crying, but with more drama, fear of needles, graphic depiction of injury, rated M for swearing and graphic character injury, the obligatory post Blade trials scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWayTooInvested/pseuds/CaptainWayTooInvested
Summary: Screwing his eyes shut, Keith tried to painstakingly lift himself from his seat but was met only with a sudden gush of blood from his severed shoulder and a wave of nausea. Suddenly, a set of large warm hands met his back and chest, guiding him back into place. "Keith please, you're bleeding! You should have told me!" Shiro admonished."'m fine..." He bit through clenched teeth. "...t's just a scratch…” He panted “...I just need to lie down and then... t'll be fine.""Are you serious? You've lost too much blood already! Keith this is serious! I'm taking you to the infirmary and I will hear no arguments against it."
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Please, Pull Me Back Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written since 2018, and honestly its the first non-scientific article I've written in that time, so I'm a bit rusty. This story gets a bit graphic with depictions of injury, pain and fear. Its a little ooc and a lot self indulgent. I just feel like a lot of the missing scene fics I've read for this episode weren't dramatic enough for my tastes so I wrote my own that is honestly far too dramatic. I know some medical lingo and standard procedure, but most of this I made up. 
> 
> It basically just a lot of crying and Shiro calling Keith cute names.
> 
> Enjoy

In the end, it was the nasty cut to his trapezius that got Shiro's attention. Keith did his best to bite back the pain from the other assorted injuries. He painstakingly remained in neutral posture during the debriefing their princess demanded, and bit his tongue at the blatant bias she exhibited but no matter how hard he tried to be on his best behavior, the wound was bound to betray him.

At first, the adrenaline from the fight followed by the revelation about his heritage and then the verbal beating he received once on board the castle ship was enough to distract him from the pressing matter of his bloody injuries. But the high was quickly leaving him as the meeting drew to a close. Throughout the discussion of new strategies for the war, Keith found himself steadily losing more and more blood from his aching shoulder without notice.

"Keith!" Shiro shouted. The red paladin wasn't sure when he stopped paying attention or when everyone left the room. He couldn’t tell how long his mentor had been trying to get through to him but it was making his head swim. "Can you hear me?"

Keith could do little more to assure him than nod. His mouth felt dry and his limbs hazy but the red paladin feared drawing more embarrassing attention to himself than he had already. He wanted nothing more than to seek the privacy to lick his wounds in the comfort of his bed. Screwing his eyes shut, the boy tried to painstakingly lift himself from his seat but was met only with a sudden gush of blood from his severed shoulder and a wave of nausea. Suddenly, a set of large warm hands met his back and chest, guiding him back into place. "Keith please, you're bleeding! You should have told me!" Shiro admonished.

"'m fine..." He bit through clenched teeth. "...t's just a scratch…” He panted “...I just need to lie down and then... t'll be fine."

"Are you serious? You've lost too much blood already! Keith this is serious! I'm taking you to the infirmary and I will hear no arguments against it."

"I'm afraid the pods are under maintenance, my boy!" Coran informed them from the entrance to the briefing room. "I went to prepare one for Number Four but they are not in working order. Placing him into one could have dire consequences to his health, I’m sorry."

"Well we have to do something, he is bleeding out as we speak!" Shiro's voice pitched up in his panic. He gently took Keith's body into his arms, easily resisting his squirming protests. "I'll have to patch him up the old fashioned way. Coran please find us some sutures and something to disinfect and dress the wound with." Coran simply nodded and sped off ahead of them. At the words, and the sudden change in position, the younger man’s eyes rolled back.

"Keith, baby. I need you to stay with me alright?" The black paladin attempted to placate the younger man, hoping he missed the slip. "I know you must be in a lot of pain but I need you to stay awake for me." He could feel the trembling in his arms but it was unclear if it was due to pain, fear, or both.

"Mm fine...Please Shiro." Keith pleaded. Shiro wasn't sure what he was asking for but his resolve remained solid as he neared the entrance to the med bay. Gingerly, he placed his friend onto a nearby cot, apologising at the boy's hiss of pain.

"I found you these supplies, as well as an antibiotic of sorts and a vaccine for known Galran diseases. I shall give you some privacy but just call if you need assistance my boy!" Coran rushed to say.

"Thank you, Coran." Shiro replied earnestly while assessing the supplies given. "Keith, I'm going to undress you now ok?" Shiro warned, earning him a hum of agreement. He started with the armor plating at his chest, careful to gently remove the clasps at his shoulders, then moving quickly to the arm plates, leaving the leg armor for later. Fumbling for the latch that releases the pressure suit he had been wearing, the older man hears Keith's breathing become more and more labored. "I know, buddy I know. This next part is going to hurt. You can hold onto me if you need to ok? I'm going to try to get the suit off your torso." As Shiro's hands reach for the collar of his blade suit, Keith's hands reach out in search of purchase in his mentor's vest.

"Please...just...cut it" Keith struggles to say. Shiro for his part took the knife that started all this from its place at the boy's hip, and began frantically slicing at the fabric, concerned for how quickly Keith's condition was escalating. Peeling bits of torn fabric from his shoulder and torso, the black paladin had to hold back his anger at the molten condition of his friend's body. Blood and sweat caked to his skin, painting around the mosaic of bruises blooming across his body. Given the state of his chest alone, Shiro guessed he had a cracked rib or two. "God. I should have just taken you here the minute we landed. I knew you were hurt. I watched it happen. You were just holding yourself so well. God Keith I'm so sorry. I should have done something sooner I-"

"Shiro...stop. It's not your...fault. Please..." Keith panted out, causing Shiro to snap his jaw shut. Guilt still swam in his gut but having a breakdown wasn't going to save Keith.

"I'm still sorry. And I'm sorry I have to cause you more pain." He picked up a sterile cloth and began soaking it in Altean alcohol. "This is going to sting"

The strangled scream that escaped Keith's lips was almost enough to make Shiro drop the cloth but he had to remain strong enough for him. "I know, I'm sorry, I know" Shiro chanted at him while he clawed at his back in pain. Finally removing the offending cloth from his wound, Shiro tried to comfort him, "That part is over, it's ok. I'm here, you're ok, it's ok." Threading his metal fingers through the boy's long hair, Shiro tried to get the boy’s heart rate down so as not to have Keith bleed out faster. The pain, it seemed, was enough to grant Keith an ounce more clarity.

"I'm going to continue alright? We don't have much time. I need to close up the wound." If it was possible, Keith paled more at Shiro's words. Never the fan of needles or of being vulnerable, Shiro knew this would be a worse ordeal for Keith than it was already. His breathing picked up again and Shiro was struggling to keep him calm and begin the procedure. "Keith, baby, I know your scared, it's ok, I'm going to call Hunk in ok?" Keith looked at him in panic, fearful of another person in the room to see him like this, and to be held down by the larger man while he was sew back together. His pain-riddled brain was spiraling and his breathing picked up. "It'll be ok I promise. He is going to help me do the stitched so I can help you stay calm ok?"

Shiro quickly made his way to the intercom requesting Hunk's presence in the med bay. Out of all the paladins, Shiro had by far the most first hand medical experience, but Hunk had the most heart. Despite being sick frequently on flights, he was not deterred by a bit of blood and out of the rest of them he was the most compassionate (while also being least likely to ridicule Keith for his phobias). While they waited for Hunk to arrive, Shiro held his trembling friend to his chest in hopes of calming him down more.

"I got here as fast as I could! What happened?" Hunk stated, sounding out of breath as if he ran here.

"Keith was hurt badly on the base and he is freaking out so I need your help patching him up." Shiro explained.

"He was fine during the meeting? Why didn't he tell anyone?" He asked, having not yet caught a glimpse of the wreckage left by the Blades.

"I think he might have been in shock but he has lost a lot of blood and we don't have much time to fix it."

"Ok ok you got it. What do you need me to do?" Steadying himself, Hunk got ready to do what was asked of him.

"I'm going to have you stitch him up while I try to keep him calm. He is very afraid of needles and Coran didn't give me anything for the pain. You know how to do that right?" Shiro asked, begging the answer was yes.

"Yeah I did them a few times for my field medicine elective. I can handle this if you can handle him" Hunk reassured.

"Thanks Hunk." Shiro said as he tried to decide the best way to do this. He couldn't have Keith on his back since the wound wrapped around his shoulder. And he couldn't have him chest to chest with himself since the largest part is on his front. Eventually, Shiro settled for sitting facing Keith's good side and having his friend rest his head on his chest.

Gently guiding Keith's head down onto him, Shiro said "Keith, it's going to be ok, focus on me just close your eyes and try your best not to tense up ok?" Keith gave him a pitiful look, tear tracks glistening down his cheeks, but followed his orders. Laying his head on his mentor and snatching his free hand, the boy nodded a small nod of affirmation.

"I promise I'll be quick and as gentle as I can. It's gonna be ok buddy. I'll tell you what I'm doing as I do it." Hunk said, taking his role very seriously. He picked up the now sterilized and threaded needle with the tweezers and made his way over to the smaller man. Without warning Hunk's gloved hand pierced the end of the wound causing Keith to jump and shriek at the surprise and pain. "I know I'm sorry I thought if I surprised you it would hurt less!" Keith glared at him, getting a glimpse of the bloodied needle still attached to his body and almost passing out at the sight of it.

"Keith it's ok, you have to stay with me ok baby?" Shiro pressed. It was going to be a long night, he thought.

Hunk, warning him next time, continued in agonizing detail along the wound, trying his best to drown out Keith's frantic sobbing while Shiro pinned him still, whispering sweet nothings to him in hopes of helping in some way. All the while the wound still dripped blood steadily down Keith's front. After what felt like an eternity to all parties involved, Hunk announced he was finished, sweeping one last bit of the antiseptic across his work before pressing the gauze to the site and securing it tightly.

"Finally done!" Hunk stated, looking to Keith who appeared much worse for the wear. While they no longer were concerned about him potentially bleeding out more, he had lost a significant amount of blood throughout the ordeal. Shiro looked at the tray of other supplies Coran had brought and realized they needed to do damage control.

"Baby?" Shiro prompted, now unconcerned about the nickname. Keith looked at him hazily. "There's a few more things we need to do to make sure you're ok. How are you feeling?"

"...cold. 'nd tired... Hurts" he replied, face crumbling on the last word. The stress of the procedure had him weak and unable to do much more than continue to slump onto Shiro's broad frame.

"Oh, sweetheart, I know. You did so well, and the worst of it is over now I promise. I need to give you some medicine now alright?" Shiro's heart was breaking and he felt guilty speaking to Keith as if he were a child, but also knew this may have been the first time anyone has taken care of Keith since he was small. He wanted nothing more than to make him feel safe after everything he had endured both emotionally and physically since arriving on the Blade base but he knew that preventing his condition from getting worse needed to be his first priority at the moment.

Looking over to the tray of supplies, Shiro noticed a note from Coran taped to the box containing the antibiotics. Glancing over at Hunk as he scrubbed the blood from his hands, Shiro asked, "Can you hand me that note?"

Scanning the note painstakingly translated into english, Shiro's heart sank. Unfortunately it seemed Keith was in for a few more painful and upsetting surprises before they could finally let him rest. According to Coran, they first needed to inject the immune booster intramuscularly, in order to prevent him from getting a basic infection and to keep him from rejecting the new blood supply they would need to give him. Then, they would have to administer two galra vaccines against viruses that could easily kill him in his weakened state, and finally they would need to draw blood to use to help synthesize additional supply that would then need to be put back into his body. Learning this, Shiro pondered the merits of letting Keith rest before subjecting him to more pain, but ultimately was sparked into action by Keith's poor color and weakness. Without the much needed blood he was still at risk.

"Hunk," Shiro whispered over Keith's head, "come look at this." Handing the offending note off to the yellow paladin, Shiro shifted off the bed, resting his friend's tired head onto a pillow.

"Yikes dude." Came Hunk's reply.

"I guess we start with this one." Hunk held up a powder blue box Coran had described as the antibiotic and immune booster. As Hunk began to read what he could make out of the instructions, Shiro worked to rouse Keith from his short nap.

"Keith, sweetheart, we have to give you your medicine now." Keith raised his head slightly at the sound of Shiro's voice, taking his hand and looking confused at him. "Baby I'm sorry but they are shots too." Keith began to look upset again and it pained Shiro to be the one to have taken the peaceful look from his face. "I know, I'm sorry. I wish it were something else but it's all we have and we need to do this all soon before something bad can happen to you."

Keith was dejected but too tired to make nearly as big of a scene as he had previously. He looked with sad and slightly scared eyes to his mentor and asked in a childlike voice, "...how many?" Shiro did not want to upset him further but knew outright lying would get him nowhere. "A few." Shiro tried, but the look Keith gave him had him amending, "Five total, baby."

Keith was not pleased. However, being exhausted and wanting nothing more than to have it all over with, Keith held out his trembling bare arm to Shiro while cowering into the pillow below his head. Shiro grabbed the offered hand and rubbed soothing circles into his bicep. Looking up to Hunk, Shiro began to signal him to give him the first shot when he noticed the considerably large syringe the younger paladin was holding. Hunk started, "I'm really sorry buddy, but this one doesn't go in the arm." Keith squeaked in response curling up into a ball from the embarrassment and fear. "Are you sure? Please Hunk." Keith tried.

"It would hurt a lot more in the arm actually." Came Hunk's rebuttal, prompting a peaking glance over his shoulder at his teammate. The sight of the long and thick aluminum syringe had Keith's breathing picking up again.

"No no no no no" became the boys mantra as the day's events thus far weighed on him. Shiro crouched down to Keith's eye level and made every attempt to soothe him.

"Baby it's ok I promise it's ok. It will be over quickly, I swear it. Sweetheart look at me." Keith anxiously did as he was told, peering through the fingers covering his face at the older man in front of him. "Keith please. I want nothing more than for this to all be over and for you to be safe and pain free but this is not negotiable, I'm so sorry. Please for me, just let us do this." Keith let out a pitiful sob but nodded, always having a soft spot for Shiro and what would please him.

Petting Keith's hair Shiro directed, "Sweetheart, I need you to roll onto your stomach ok? Perfect." Keith looked over to him, nerves evident on his face. "I'm going to pull down the suit a little further, but it's ok, you're doing great, baby." Shiro warned as he exposed a part of Keith's backside. Relinquishing control of the situation to Hunk in favor of being at Keith's side, Shiro began rubbing circles onto his friend's exposed back and holding onto his hand.

"Just a bit of cold, I'm cleaning the site," Hunk informed them as he rubbed the antiseptic around the area. "Now comes the fun part. Buddy you'll feel a pinch try not to tense up" Hunk reminded him but his efforts were futile. Keith's face was already scrunched in anticipation of pain and his body tightly strung from head to toe. Knowing he couldn't really do much for Keith in his pain-addled state, Hunk plunged the needle gently into Keith's rear.

Keith cried out, the burning of the stab unbearable in the tender, tensed meat of backside. As he started to pant, "Hunk please stop it hurts," the yellow paladin began pushing the plunger. The fluid in the shot was so thick it caused the boy to scream in pain as the medication tried to distribute through his body. Taking a pause, Hunk tried to massage the area around the needle protruding from his ass to ease the pain but it was to no avail. "It's almost done buddy one more push" and Hunk steadily depressed the plunger the rest of the way, creating more anguish from his friend "That's it it's coming out now its ok its ok." Hunk babbled, knowing the sound of Keith's distress would haunt him for weeks.

"It's over, it's over sweetheart" Shiro whispered as he wiped the tears trailing down his friend's face. Keith, in turn, glared at him, adding "It's not..." Shiro rubbed his back more and combed through his hair while Hunk prepared the next phase of his treatment.

"Four...more of those?" Keith tragically asked.

"No buddy, no. That was the only one that goes down there I promise." Hunk reassured. "The next two are vaccines that go in fatty tissue. So since you have such toned abs, I'm going to put it in the fat stores at the side of your hips ok?" Keith didn't seem to like the idea but would take anything over another repeat of what just happened. Helping him on his back now, Shiro noted sadly the wince Keith made when his sore ass touched the cot beneath him. "Ok buddy why don't we just go ahead and get these over with, yeah?" Hunk asked, noting a small nod Keith gave him.

After quickly prepping the needles, Hunk began cleaning the areas, and looking to Shiro. Giving him the go ahead and blocking Keith's view of what was happening, Hunk pulled the precious little fat softly from the boy's frame and stuck in the needle. In response, Keith let free a little gasp but didn't cry out in obvious pain like the last time. Taking it as a good sign, Hunk quickly mimicked the same on the other hip, disposing of the needles with the offending one. "Great job buddy." Hunk praised.

"You're doing so well baby. I'm so proud of you, we are almost done I swear."

"Yeah only two thing left." Hunk added, "Just a blood draw and a transfusion." Keith closed his eyes and waited for Hunk to tie the tourniquet around his uninjured arm and take a single vial of blood, only whining softly at the intrusion beneath his skin, and too exhausted to protest further.

Reading the instructions carefully, Hunk explained to the pair how the last step would work. "First I take the vial of Keith's blood and I pour it into this bag, then I add this serum stuff and drop this tablet thing into it and I guess that will make it make more of his blood. It says it takes about ten minutes for it to finish so why don't we do this last thing in the comfort of your own bed? It's going to take a while to do the full transfusion so might as well get cozy after everything you've been through today Keith." Keith gives a weak nod and Shiro scoops him into his arms for the second time today.

Taking him into his room, Shiro sat his friend down on the bed. "I'm going to go get a rag to clean the blood off of you. And maybe a pair of pajamas too actually."

Shiro returned soon after, arms full of supplies. Reaching down to help settle Keith, he decided to first help him remove his lower armor to assess any damage there he missed. Pleased when he found Keith's legs to be in better shape than the rest of him, Shiro began gently scrubbing the blood and grime from the boy's body. "Is this alright?" Shiro asked, worried he might have crossed a line, only to be met with a blissed smile from Keith and a quick "you're fine." Shiro smiled down at Keith, finally able to relax after these last hours of torture. After softly rubbing bruise cream across the boy's body, Shiro helped Keith into a pair of his sleep pants just before Hunk arrived with the blood for his transfusion.

Shiro helped prop Keith up onto the extra pillows he procured him and set a kiss against his friend's temple without a second thought.

"You ready baby?" Shiro asked.

"I guess..." Came the weak reply.

"There's actually one last hiccup guys. Unfortunately the catheter doesn't go in the arm but in the neck. Like I guess its important for it to reach the heart really soon after entering the body so it has to go into one of the big arteries that feed right to the heart." Hunk explain apologetically.

"Are you serious?" Shiro sighed. Poor Keith for his part looked concerned but attempted to keep his emotions at bay after the series of meltdowns he'd had already. Hunk moved to place the IV stand next to the bed and began prepping the line.

"Baby?" Shiro questioned his friend.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to stay with you, or would you prefer some space?" Keith looked at him in astonishment and confusion and anguish.

"You would stay with me? Even after all this?" Keith looked incredulously at his mentor.

"Of course, Keith why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm Galra. I'm the enemy. I'm a part of the race that hurt you. They tortured you Shiro! They took your arm! Allura is right...I'm a monster.” Keith’s head hung low at the admission, still groggy from the lack of blood and in shock that Shiro and Hunk would treat him so tenderly throughout the night, despite his offenses.

"Keith, baby, you are not a monster. This doesn't change who you are. You have never hurt me and I don't think you ever will. You are so important to me.”

“Even if that were true, I disappointed you. I chose a stupid damn dagger over the team. And I guilted you into helping me even though you told me you didn't want me anymore. You tried to walk away from me and I manipulated you into helping me, despite how you felt. I'm sorry Shiro, I'm sorry." Keith broke down into sobs again, his throat raw from the screams and cries that had left his lips over the course of the day. “You don’t need to help me anymore… I’m sorry”

"Sweetheart, that version of me who left you, he wasn't real. I promise I would never have done that. He was a hologram your suit created to test you. You have never disappointed me. And I was there and am here for you because I want to be, not because I feel like I have an obligation to you. I can’t begin to express what you mean to me, and how heartbroken I’ve been watching you endure all this" Shiro almost broke down at the idea that Keith would feel that way, but held it at bay for now. Holding his beloved friend to his chest, he finally remembered why they were all here.

Hunk, clearing his throat, "Hey guys, I know it's all a lot right now but the blood will go stale if we don't start soon, I'm sorry. Are you ready Keith?" The boy, tired and comforted by the knowledge he isn't alone, just nodded. Hunk sat on the bed, holding tubing with the instructions that Keith close his eyes and hold his breath. "On the count of 3 ok? One..." Hunk located the area with a gloved finger, "two..." He lined up the needle, "three..." And plunged into his neck. Keith gasped, throat bobbing at the foreign object in the sensitive skin. A single tear sliding down his face. "I know bud. The worst is over. Like for real this time. I'll just tape this thing in place and turn on the drip and we let it run its course for like 45 minutes and then we're done completely." The yellow paladin explained.

"Ok" Keith choked out, fearful of dislodging the device inserted into his neck. Hunk turned on the drip and as the first drops of his synthetic blood entered his body, Keith hissed.

"Oh God what?" Hunk frantically asked.

"Burns." Keith explained

"I'm calling Coran!" Hunk exclaimed as he sped from the room. Shiro, concerned, hovered over Keith. Minutes that went by like hours passed before Hunk returned with the Altean in tow.

“I can assure you, my boy, that it is a normal sensation. The reaction happens exothermically, and as it increases in volume, it raises the temperature. The blood itself, compared to the lowered internal temperatures you are experiencing due to the lack of blood, is very warm. It should subside quickly, please hang on.” Coran explained. “I trust the rest of his procedures went well?”

“I wouldn’t say well” Hunk muttered, not in distaste of Keith’s reaction, but in the pain it cost him.

“Well I do think the worst is behind us. I shall once again excuse myself. Shiro, you are aware of how to remove the catheter, in my absence?” Coran asked with a brow raised at the leader.

“I can handle it. Thanks again. And thank you too Hunk, your help is greatly appreciated but you need to rest.” Shiro addressed the two.

“Not a problem. Page me if he gets worse or you need more help” Hunk responded, ruffling Keith’s hair slightly on his way out.

Once they were alone, Shiro shuffled into the bed next to Keith, mindful of the tubing in the neck as well as the space between them. “How are you feeling now?”

“The burning is less intense now. Still hurts though.” Keith said with a small wince as his throat bobbed around the needle.

“I bet. I’m sorry for all of this.”

“You have done nothing but help me. What the hell do you have to be sorry for?”

“I just feel bad. You are so strong ba-” Shiro cut himself off. He never really discussed how he felt with Keith, and calling him endearing pet names while he was in a state of distress was one thing, but this was something completely different.

“You can say it.” came Keith’s soft response.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked first. I overstepped. You were in so much pain and were scared and my rational brain took the backseat. You don’t need to humor this, if you don’t feel that way. I just wanted to comfort you, I didn’t intend for that to include thrusting my feelings on you when you were vulnerable.”

“...I don’t mind it.” The younger man began. “I felt like I was selfishly taking advantage of you, taking in all the attention. I think I like it, actually.”

“Really?” Shiro asked cautiously.

“Yeah. I always thought you saw me as a problem case back at the Garrison, but were too nice to kick me to the curb. And then, when you got back, I never wanted to push you, or I guess push myself onto you. I have just been trying to mind my own business. But that really got me somewhere huh? I put the team and the alliance at risk. I put Voltron at risk, and I dragged you all into my fucked up past... God, I’m sorry.” Keith sighed, voice becoming thick with emotion.

“Keith, no one is blaming you for wanting to know where you came from. I’m certainly not mad at you. Maybe a little at the Blades. But never at you.” He started, “And I have always valued our friendship. Even when you were younger and gave me a hard time, I still knew you would blossom into a great pilot and an even greater man. I’m sorry I’ve been distant with you. I just have been confused, overwhelmed. But you are safe, you are like an oasis in the desert of shit we have to deal with.” He waxed, “I think I’ve been avoiding it, but Keith, after I came back, after you rescued me, over and over, Keith I think I started to love you.”

Keith opened his mouth in reply but was interrupted by the alarm on the IV going off. Shiro, desperate to escape what he felt might be rejection, lept from the bed and to the blaring machine. Turning off the power, Shiro unhooked the line from the tape at Keith’s neck, careful not to jostle the needle that lodged precariously in his friend’s carotid artery. The silence was deafening while he wrapped the cords around the pole.

As he turned back to the younger man, Shiro was taken by surprise when Keith grabbed his vest and pulled him down into a rough, unpracticed kiss. Hands automatically migrated to the sides of the man’s face, cradling it as if precious. “Keith…” he started, “I love you”  
“Mmmm I think I might love you too. Maybe have for a while. It hurt so much when you left. But you’re here now. I never thought I would be able to do this.” Keith lamented as the man he loved caressed his face. In response to the unfamiliar sensations, Keith bent his head back in bliss, only to be met with the sharp pain as the remainder of the catheter in his neck shifted.

“Oh God! Keith I’m sorry I got carried away. Here, baby, let me fix that.” Shiro apologised. “Just sit up for me” he said as he guided his friend into a better position. “Little sting and it's over ok?” Keith nodded with his eyes closed shut, only whining a bit at the pressure on the wound as Shiro pressed a patch of gauze to the area. Gently, Shiro tugged on the needle until it slid free with a little pop of blood in its wake. “All done! Hold this to your neck until I can get the bandages secured.” Shiro instructed as he pulled the wraps firmly around the wound.

“Thank you Shiro, for everything.” Keith sighed as he fell forward onto the older man, relieved to be free from the procedures and able to recover in peace. “I don’t think I would have made it had it not been for you.”

Shiro responded with a soft kiss to his crown, “Of course, baby. As many times as it takes.”


End file.
